Her Heartbeat
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Her heartbeat is my lullaby.My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, be honest in your review. Dedicated to my girl, I sometimes do what Alice does when she's asleep.

Her Heartbeat

I laid silently next to her in the early morning hours watching her sleep. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had just made love to the most beautiful creature on this planet. That I, Alice Cullen, had just touched every inch of her flawless body. From the smooth skin of her face to the even smoother skin of her thighs. I've been allowed to touch a place most guys dream of touching on her. I also have what every guy she's been with has treated like shit….Her heart. If I lost everything and everyone that I hold dear and I was left with only her, I would be the happiest person on the planet. I love her and I love making love to her. I love everything about her. From the way she looks at me to the way her back arches off the bed when I make her cum. I love when she says 'I love you'. Even drugged with sleepiness I can tell from her voice that she means it. I smiled when she began mumbling something unintelligible. I love listening to her talk in her sleep. She nuzzled herself into my small frame and resumed her earlier silence. I studied her face. My eyes traced the smooth plane of her forehead, that always wrinkled whenever she's confused or frustrated. To her cheek, her soft, smooth cheek. It has always fit perfectly in my palm as if….as if I was made for her. My eyes went down to her neck and I could just make out the pulsing of her pulse. I let my fingers trace over it lightly. She moved suddenly and mumbled something and rolled onto her back. I smiled. I knew that this was my chance. So I did what I always do when she's asleep like this. I delicately placed my small body on top of hers and placed my ear to her chest and listened. Her heartbeat. For some reason I've always liked the way it sounds when she's asleep. Steady, calm, and enchanting. I'd give anything just to lay here and listen to it forever. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep. It's rhymatic beating my own personal lullaby. I wasn't sure if she was still asleep, but I heard her say, "I love you…till death do us part and after." My reply was simple before I fell into a deep slumber, "I'm faithfully yours for eternity."


	2. Chapter 2

Due to encouragement from my girl(she loves it) and reviews I've decided to continue. This chapter is in Bella's POV. Hope you enjoy and please review.

I tried to keep myself as still as possible while Alice slept on top of me. Her weight didn't bother me at all, it felt nice to be this close to her. I wrapped my arms around her small body and inhaled her intoxicating scent. It's hard to describe but I can't get enough of it. I was extremely grateful that we had closed the curtains earlier when things had gotten sensual, because the sun rays started to filter into the room. The sensations that she makes me feel! I swear that if was anyone else it wouldn't feel half as amazing. It would be like eating a chocolate chip cookie when you could be eating a moist chocolate cake. The way her hot, wet tongue slides against my skin after she bites my neck is enough to push me to edge. Thankfully that's not the only place her tongue touches. Although, she knows exactly where to touch, lick, and bite that's not the only reason why the sex is so amazingly great, the other reason why and probably the main reason is that she does it out of love. She makes love to me to show me physically how much she loves me. I glanced at her face. I felt like a blind man watching the sunrise for the first time. I was instantly captivated by her beauty. Her soft, full, pink lips that I love to kiss. To her eyes, even though her eyes are closed I could see the chocolate brown eyes in my mind. Every time I look into them I feel safe and loved. I laid there studying her features, memorizing everything about her. I stifled a laugh when she moaned in her sleep. I'd have to remember to ask her what she dreamt about when she wakes. I watched the way her chest slowly rises and goes back down just as slowly. I timed my breaths to match hers and I was able to after a few short minutes. I knew that every morning will be like this, our bodies as close as possible and hopefully I could watch her sleep some mornings. I smiled to my self when I realized that every morning will be like this. I kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you, baby." I held her closer to me and waited till she would awaken. I could tell that today is going to be a good day.

I'm thinking of changing Bella's eye color to green. Message me what you think or write it in your review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. I'm a freshman and I have honors and AP classes, so my schedule has been hectic. Plus, my girl came to town and I haven't seen her since the beginning of August. So as a treat here's the M rated material most of you have been waiting for. :) Hope you enjoy and please review.**

When I woke the next morning I was curled up into a ball next to Bella's side. I gently scooted to the side to get up, but it was useless. "Where you going, baby?" Bella asked, rolling over onto her back. When I turned and looked into her eyes I almost melted into a gooey Alice puddle. Those beautiful electric green eyes make my knees weak and my brain go blank every time they even look in my direction. And the things they do to my pussy when they're locked on my eyes.

"I'm just stretching. I swear. Sorry to wake you. I can tell you haven't been getting that much sleep." I replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over to affectingly rub my thumbs over the dark circles under Bella's eyes. "Like you can talk! You're running on like zero hours of sleep and you're still able to move. You truly are the energizer bunny." Bella chuckled. "Maybe after a lifetime with me it'll rub off on you."

"Ugh! I don't want just one lifetime with you. I wish we were vampires so that we could have the rest of forever." I smirked at her suggestion. We're both out and proud vampire fanatics. "Well, how about I show you my fangs?" I asked, leaning over to gently scrap my teeth against her neck, earning shivers and a gasp from her. "Is that a promise?" She asked, pulling my head to face her. Her eyes had grown a darker shade of the electric green I loved so much. They looked as if they had an electric current running through them.

"As long as you promise to scream my name when you cum all over my face." I whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe in my mouth and biting it before gently sucking. She moaned and gripped my arms. I smirked before working my way down her neck.

I place gentle kisses and soft bites all down the side of her neck, waiting for her to urge me further down. When she finally does, indicating that it's her dripping wet pussy that needs the attention, I happily tease her. I bite her collarbone, a rare treat for her. "Please….Alice I want you." I smirk against her chest. I pull myself up to her ear and huskily whisper "Are you sure you want my fingers pumping in and out of your pussy?" Her jaw drops open like she's at a loss for words. "Unhhh, please." I lower my voice in a velvety seductive tone and whisper "Or do you want your clit in my mouth with my tongue swirling around it?" Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she groped around for something to help keep her grounded in this bed with Alice. She settled for pushing Alice's head down to where she desperately needed her tongue. This time Alice complied. She slowly trailed her tongue down Bella's body, stopping to bite a spot on Bella's left hip. Her hips jerked in response. "Please, baby." Bella moaned. Alice slid her tongue down the inside of Bella's thighs, drawing patterns and circles.

"Why the hell do you have to be such a tease, baby?" Alice smirked against her thigh and lightly bit her thigh and went up until she was at the top of her leg. "I love to watch you squirm under me." Alice whispered into the smooth skin of Bella's thigh. Alice finally settled herself in between Bella's thigh. Her mouth started to water just at the thought of devouring Bella's delicious pussy. She licked her lips then pressed forward.

She lightly flicked her tongue over Bella's clit. She drew Bella's clit into her mouth and started sucking. Bella's hips started thrusting into Alice's face. She started sucking harder and harder with each thrust. Bella's body started to shudder under Alice's mouth. Bella could feel her climax coming closer and closer. Alice could feel it too, she started to thrust her fingers in and out of Bella's pussy. Hard and fast just the way they both liked it.

Bella came hard into to Alice's mouth, calling her name. Alice slowly slid her fingers out and licked them clean. Alice pulled herself up to rest on top of Bella. "How was that?" Alice asked while placing light, gentle kisses on the side of Bella's neck. Bella gave a light chuckle and replied, "Amazing." "Mmmm, really?" Alice asked, her lips still pressed to the side of Bella's neck. "Did you not just hear how loud you made me scream? I hope the neighbors didn't hear." Alice giggled at her words and then settled back into the crook of her neck. "I love you" Alice whispered into her ear. "I love you."

They settled, eyes closed and breaths even. After a little while Bella cocked an eye brow and asked, "Sooooo, how about a round two?"

**Again please review. I love them all. Oh and I love you my Bella ; )This is just for you, babe.**


	4. Author's Note and Plea

**Author's Note**

**I'm having a lot of difficultly coming up with a new chapter for this story. So if anyone has any ideas that they'd be ok with letting me use I'd appreciate them for the rest of my life and possibly(and I mean possibly)kiss the ground they walk on until the day they die.**

**I should be with my muse this summer(a lot) and hopefully she'll give me some help/inspiration. Thank you(I really mean it).**


End file.
